Peeta's Promise
by A-Key-In-June
Summary: Katniss never volunteered for Prim when she was reaped. Peeta won the games that year.Many things had changed after the death of Primrose Everdeen, but not Peeta's unwavering feeling for her. No matter how hard Peeta tried, he sucked at mentoring. There is no victor after him for two decades. Will he change this fact when he meets Primrose again?


I walked reluctantly onto the stage that had me hosting the games for 21 years, my morale falling as low as it could ever be. the moment I step foot onto the same wooden stage that landed me in the arena, and many that I personally chose into the doors of death. It came as a shock. When for the 3rd Quarter Quell -the 75th Hunger Games , the living victors of each districts is to pick out two tributes to represent them in the Hunger Games, not only so, the youngest victor in each district has to host the Hunger Games in their own district and also pick out the two tributes for the games from thereafter.

I took my place on the stage and waited for the whole of District 12 to gather in front. Ruffling my hair, I remembered how the first few games for me were a tortured as my siblings' name were entered, but once they were eighteen, the nightmares became less frequent, however it didn't stop. I mean, who can sleep in peace knowing that the fate of two harmless kids laid in your hands? No one can. The Hunger Games had been a living nightmare for kids till they are eighteen, after which it became a nightmare they were forced to watch unfold in their eyes as their children and grandchildren lived through it.

I broke out of my trance as I realized the crowd that was forming in front of me. I scanned the crowd, searching for any familiar faces.

_A ducktail. _

'Isnt she suppose to be dead?', I thought as I took a look at the girl again.

_Primrose Everdeen._

It is startling to see the striking resemblance between the two, their love for braids and that unmistakable ducktail. If she was here, she would be convincing him that she didn't had ducktail. I recognized her. She is Prim's niece.

" Peeta, you may begin the reaping,", the Mayor alerted me.

I nodded in acknowledgement before heading towards the microphone. I would never miss that spot, having stood that for more than two decades. Behind me, asides from the Mayor and his wife, stood four empty chairs. They are meant for the victors after me. I cringed.

" It is time for the Reaping.", I announced, clearing my throat in the process. This act, seen by the eyes of the helpless little children that stood before me meant authority. They all stared back at me, hoping that any form of obligation they showed would spare them from the games,

It wouldn't,

I walked over to the huge glob of glass that would seal the fate of one of the girls that stared me. Swiftly, I picked out a slip out of the thousands that laid in the jar. After all this years, I realized that it is practically pointless to hesitate when picking a tribute. Time has gotten harsher and more people are starving, parents are actually forcing their children to enter their name for at least twenty times just to get sufficient food. Even if they don't die from starvation, there is always the games.

As I strode back to the centre of the stage, I wondered how Prim would be if she survived the games instead of me. Would she ensure that all the children under her mentoring made out of the arena alive? At least, the amount of victors after her is more than mine. That's for sure.

I placed the strip of paper in front of me for all to see. My eyes met hers. I once promised her that I will bring her sister back alive. I didn't manage to keep it. I unfolded the strip and read on. It was dejavu.

_Primrose Hawthrone _

Prim walked onto the stage, fear written all over her face. I felt like I was watching history replay itself.

" Any volunteers?", I asked.

Silence,

Just like all those years ago. I was expecting this. She failed to muster up her courage to volunteer for her sister and now she couldn't volunteer for her daughter. It seems like retribution has found their next muse- Katniss Everdeen. I looked in pity at her, she seemed like she is going to breakdown and collapse.

I moved on to the boys without delay. Repeating the same procedure as I did for girls.

Holding out the strip again, I read.

_Peter Hawthrone_

He walked onto stage with a rigid expression. It softened when he met his sister's gaze. Suddenly, a wail was heard, then the crowd gasped. The two tributes screamed out to their mother that had already lost conscious. Retribution clearly was enjoying its game with her. Her husband tried to revive her by feeding her water. It succeeded, the two tributes beside me sighed in relieve.

Her eyes met mine again, as if repeating the same promise she made me keep all those years ago. I pulled Prim and Peter towards me. Towards the people of district 12, I declared.

"I promise that we will have not one, but two victors for our district this year."

And this time, I intend to keep to the promise.

* * *

How was it? XD Hoped you have enjoyed reading this and cheers! May the odds ever be in your favour and reviews are welcomed :D


End file.
